The Return of the Hero's Light
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: When Ash disappears mysteriously after a tragic event, he becomes elusive to the world as his friends are worried about him. 6 years later, a tournament is taking place bring everyone together as a mysterious trainer also competes as well. However an evil is also coming back with plans of revenge . Misty and the others has to reunite with Ash to defeat Arnold. Not for kids!
1. Prologue

The Return of the Hero's Light

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMOM, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Sequel to the Mirage Master Returns

Prologue

In a vivid dream, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena are having a strange dream.

Dream sequence

The group are back together in a weird space. "This is weird. The last time we had a dream like this was six years ago". Misty said to them. "Yeah, plus we got the special stones". Serena said to them. Dawn looks at them. "Do you think we are being summoned again"? Dawn asks them. Brock looks at them. "I think we are, Dawn". Brock said to them. Cilan looks at them. "Just like before, it has mysterious flavors". Cilan said to them. Iris looks at Cilan. "I agree". Iris said to them.

All the sudden the Spirit of Daniel appears in front of them. "It has been a long time, friends of the chosen hero". The Spirit of Daniel said to them. The group looks at Daniel. "What's going on"? Misty asks the spirit of Daniel.

The spirit looks at them. "Evil and danger is coming back. The one that caused the most harm to the chosen hero will strike again". The spirit of Daniel said to them. Max frowns at this. "That creep disappeared after that incident". Max said to the spirit of Daniel. "Yeah it took Ash's mom to defeat the mind controlled Ash". Bonnie said to the spirit of Daniel.

The spirit of Daniel nods to them. "Yes, Delia's fight defeated the mind controlled Ash, and the light from the stones healed him". The spirit said to them. Tracey looks at the spirit. "How is he back"? Tracey asks the spirit of Daniel.

The spirit of Daniel looks at them. "He has caused a greater pain to the chosen hero, and it is something you are not aware of". The spirit of Daniel said to them. The group is puzzled by this as Clemont looks at it. "What do you mean it's something we are not aware of"? Clemont asks the Spirit of Daniel.

The Spirit of Daniel looks at them. "A great tradgey had taken place. A painful decision to disappear willing to protect everyone he knows, cares, and loves so much. 6 years has went by as he is still alive but elusive to see. He returns to the world under a name that tributes it's most powerful move. He has stopped the villainous team that created the most trouble on his own, but the evil one is still out there. You must reunite with the chosen hero to reignite the power in your stones. When the evil one plans to strike again, a traitor will be revealed as he already lost the chance to be with the Light's heart back as he takes the chosen hero to the evil one again. A great battle will take place as the world hang in the balance. The evil one will be defeated once more by the love between the eight couples united together". The spirit of Daniel said to them.

The group notices their stones floating to them. Misty looks at the spirit of Daniel. "But wait, why the sudden disappearance though"? Misty asks the Spirit of Daniel. The Spirit of Daniel looks at them. "All of you must understand his decision to go. There is not much time". The spirit of Daniel said to them.

End dream

The ten of them wakes up with a cold sweat at different locations. They notice they have their stones on the bed side table.

Meanwhile

On Mount Silver, a 19 year old trainer is in a small cabin after a long day of training. He has long raven color hair in a pony tail, auburn brown eyes, beard, and mustache. He has an athletic body tone as he is in great physical shape. He has a couple of scars on his body and face. He has a blue archer hat and sun glasses. He has a navy blue long sleeve shirt and black pants with boots. He has a long navy blue trench coat. He notices an email to meet at the Pokemon Center at Indigo Plateau.

A Lucario and a Raichu walk towards him. 'My friend, you seem troubled'. Lucario said to the trainer. The trainer looks at them. "It was two weeks ago that I defeated Team Rocket one and for all, but he eluded me once again". The trainer said to them.

Lucario and Raichu nods to the trainer. 'That man took Master Pikachu's life, my friend'. Raichu said to the trainer. Lucario nods to the trainer. 'You have trained really hard over the years. Plus what do you plan to do now'? Lucario asks the trainer.

The trainer looks at them. "I am reintroducing myself to the world and completing in the Golden World Tournament". The trainer said to them. They nod the trainer as they leave the cabin. The trainer lets out a Salamence. Raichu and Lucario get on the Salamence with the trainer as it flies away.

Meanwhile

At a building at the Indigo Plateau, Arnold has plans of revenge. 'I should have known that you brought down Team Rocket. Seeing Giovanni being carted in handcuffs must been glorious for you. Yet you were hoping that I would have been there. I am not done just yet. Plus I am not done with you just yet'. Arnold thought to himself.

Another young man walk towards Arnold. "You wanted to see me". The young man said to Arnold. Arnold looks at the young man. "Yes, I want you to stay low profile. With the upcoming tournament, people will be every where. Plus you don't need a repeat of what happened at the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Although, I understand the hurt of losing someone you love and care about to someone else who already has the love". Arnold said to the young man.

The young man's eyes harden as he remembers about it. "I won't sir". The young man said to Arnold. Arnold nods to him. He walks away as Arnold looks at the security footage around Indigo Plateau. "I have returned". Arnold said to himself as he has an evil creepy grin on his face.

End prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

The Return of the Hero's Light

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: The News of the Fall of Team Rocket Part 1

All around the world, the people watched the news about the mass arrest of Team Rocket. There is a great reaction about a mysterious stranger bringing Giovanni to justice, and yet Giovanni didn't perish in the mysterious strangers hands.

In Pallet Town, Tracey, Professor Oak, and Delia are watching the news. Meowth has tears of joy in its eyes as it is in Delia's lap. It has changed drastically as it watched Jessie and James sacfricing themselves as they were killed 6 years ago by Arnold. It has two scars one of them down it's left eye, and another one on its hind leg.

Delia sighs as they are watching the news. "I can't believe it has been six years since Ash left again". Delia said to them. Tracey and Professor Oak nods to her. "Yes, he must be somewhere out there". The elderly professor said to Delia.

Tracey sighs as he looks at them. "Wasn't he suppose to go on a training journey to the wildness side of Seafoam Island for a year professor"? Tracey asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods to Tracey. "Yes, he spent time getting ready for it". Professor Oak said to Tracey.

Delia sighs as she remembers how Ash got more practice with cooking and first aid and an disagreement between a mother and son. "If only I didn't have that agruement". Delia said to them.

Tracey and Professor Oak looks at Delia. "What agruement, Mrs. Ketchum"? Tracey asks Delia. Delia sighs as she looks at Tracey. "Before Ash left for the camping trip with Brock and Misty, Ash and I had an agruement. I wanted him to take a friend with him on the training journey, but Ash was adamant on going alone. Ash and Pikachu left and I haven't seen them since". Delia said to them.

Tracey has a solemn look on his face as Professor Oak seems to know about this. "I haven't forgotten about him, and I was supportive of him of going on the trip". Tracey said to Mrs. Ketchum. Delia nods to Tracey. "I wish I knew what happened". Delia said to them as they continue to watch the news.

In Pewter City, Brock is at the clinic that he works at. His loving fiancée Battle Pike Queen Lucy is with him. Lucy walks in the room. "Brock, you should see this". Lucy said to Brock. Brock looks at Lucy as they watched the news. Brock is stunned by this. "My word, who done this"? Brock asks Lucy. Lucy looks at Brock. "Perhaps it was your good friend". Lucy said to Brock.

Brock looks at Lucy as he nods to her. "I don't know, Lucy. Ash disappeared six years ago. I haven't forgotten about him, and yet he confided in me just as when he and I split up". Brock said to Lucy.

Flashback

Brock and Ash are at the fork as Ash has a solemn look on his face. "Ash is something wrong"? Brock asks Ash. Ash looks at Brock. "Before I left for the camping trip, my mom and I had an argument about the training journey". Ash said to Brock. Brock is slightly taken back by this. "If you feel strongly about this trip, I will stand by you. Plus when you were cooking last night, I got really nervous because the poffins you made back in Sinnoh always burned. It was not bad, and it wasn't terrible. I will know that you and your pokemon won't starve on your training journey". Brock said to Ash.

Ash has a smile on his face. "Thank you Brock, that means a lot coming from you". Ash said to Brock. Brock nods to Ash. "Your welcome Ash, just try stay in touch". Brock said to Ash. Ash smirks at Brock. "I will try my best, Brock". Ash said to Brock as the two shake hands as they split up.

End Flashback

Brock sighs as look at Lucy. "That was the last time I saw him. He never contacted me. He must has a reason, but I can not help but to think if he got in some trouble". Brock said to Lucy. Lucy looks at Brock. "If your good friend is a strong trainer and prepared himself, he must have done more things". Lucy said to Brock. Brock nods to Lucy. "I have not forgotten him, Lucy". Brock said to Lucy. She nods as she understands.

In Cerulean City, Misty is the strongest gym leader in the entire Kanto Region. She has improved her relationship with her sisters. However it's mostly improved in Daisy and Violet while the relationship between Misty and Lily is still in a progress. Plus things at the Cerulean Gym is in full blown wedding mode since Lily is getting married to a guy named Nick.

Misty is cleaning the gym as she notices Lily holding a pink bridesmaid dress in her hands. "Hey Misty, I like need you to try your dress on for the wedding. You know it's only two weeks away". Lily said to Misty.

Misty sighs as she looks at the dress. She grimace as it is pink, but it is for her sister. "Ok Lily, I will try it on. Plus you don't have to broadcast when the wedding is every single day". Misty said to Lily. Lily hands her the dress. "Ok Misty sheesh, the only thing you haven't done is getting a date for the wedding unless you want me to set you up again". Lily said to Misty.

Misty frowns as Lily said set up a date. Plus Misty has been on an off and on again relationship with Rudy, but he has constantly cheated on her time and time again mostly with Melody. Misty glares at Lily. "The last time you set me up on a date with someone. Rudy end up crashing the date and scare the guy away, and I end up getting back together with him. In case you have forgotten, Rudy cheated on me for the last time with Melody". Misty said to Lily.

Lily sighs as she looks at Misty. "For the last time Misty, I like didn't know that Rudy was coming back to town. I have Nick. Violet has Dorian. Daisy has Tracey. The last thing you need is a guy that would break your heart just like Ash did". Lily said to Misty.

Misty is not happy as Lily that to her. "First of all, I have never dated Ash. He would never cheat on me. How dare you compare Ash with Rudy anyways". Misty said to Lily.

Just then Daisy and Violet walk in the room, Daisy sees that Misty is upset. "That's enough", Daisy said to them. "Misty go chill out and Lily give Misty some space". Daisy said to them. Misty hands Daisy the dress as she leaves the room. Violet looks at Lily. "Let me guess, you were trying to get Misty to get a boy friend again". Violet said to Lily.

Lily looks at them. "I just want her to be with a guy". Lily said to them. Daisy looks at Lily. "Do you wonder how our relationship has gotten better, Lily"? Daisy asks Lily. Lily nods her head to Daisy. Daisy looks at Lily. "I have taken time to listen and getting to know Misty better without pushing girly things on her. Once you achieve this, your relationship with Misty will blossom". Daisy said to Lily.

Lily looks at Daisy. "Like have you been reading a lot of fortune cookies because that's what you are saying"? Lily asks Daisy. Daisy looks at Lily. "No, I got the advice from Tracey and Professor Oak". Daisy said to them.

In the living room, Misty is watching the news as the sisters walk in. "I thought you like gone to chill out". Lily said to Misty. Misty looks at Lily. "It's not time yet, Lily". Misty said to Lily. The sisters look at the news reports about the mass arrest. "Why is this even on"? Lily asks Misty.

Misty is getting angry again. "Someone has a lot of courage, strength, and power to take down Team Rocket by them selves, Lily". Misty said to Lily. Lily looks at Misty. "Like geez Misty, you don't need to rip my head off like a Perisan. There has to be something else on than this". Lily said to Misty.

Misty looks at Lily as she is not hearing this. "You got to be kidding, Lily. This is actual current events that is changing history. You never listen to me and you never cared about my feelings. No wonder I have a better relationship with Daisy and Violet than you". Misty said to Lily as she leaves the gym.

Lily looks at Misty as she looks at Daisy and Violet. "I said the wrong thing didn't I". Lily said to them. Daisy and Violet nods to Lily. "Should I go after her", Lily asks them. Violet looks at Lily. "No just give her space and time, Lily". Violet said to Lily. The three sisters watch the news reports.

Misty is on Cerulean Cape watching the sun set. She looks down on the water as she remembers a conversation between Misty and Ash.

Flash back 6 years ago

It is the middle of the night as Brock and Pikachu are still asleep. Misty notices that Ash is not in his sleeping bag. She notices Ash looking at the stars. " I take it you couldn't sleep". Misty said to Ash. Ash looks at Misty. "Not really, you know Misty. When I was held captive at that place, I was scared. I didn't have my pokemon or anyone that I knew with me. It felt like I couldn't do anything. When Arnold put me through that cocoon machine, I thought about you the most because you are the toughest person that I know. Brock and the others told me how you rally them in that situation. It's just like I rally my pokemon in a tough battle". Ash said to Misty.

Misty nods to Ash as she looks at him. "Thank you Ash, I will think about you when you are going on your training journey". Misty said to Ash. Ash nods to Misty. "I will think about you as well". Ash said to Misty as the two share a passionate hug. As both Ash and Misty went to sleep, Misty has a smile on her face. 'Ash you are in my heart'. Misty thought to herself.

End Flashback.

Misty sighs as she notices the early night sky. 'Ash where have you been? I haven't forgotten about you, and you are still in my heart'. Misty thought to herself as she has her light blue stone in her pocket.

End Chapter

Author's Note: This chapter will be broken into two more chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

The Return of the Hero's Light

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: The News of the Fall of Team Rocket Part 2

In the Hoeen Region, May and Max are in the green house. They are battling each other. It's usually a training session for Max to deal with dazzling attacks and coorindators. May has achieved top coorindator, and she is a well known food critic. Plus she has a blog as well. Max is a pokemon trainer and competing in gym battles. He hopes to become a gym leader. He has a small scar on his left arm from an incident three years ago.

Caroline walks out to the green house. "May, Max come inside. There is something you both should see". Caroline said to them. May and Max nods to Caroline as they return their pokemon. They went inside of their house as Norman is watching the news in the living room. "Dad, what's going on"? May asks Norman.

Norman looks at Caroline as she has May and Max with her. "Kids, a mysterious stranger brought Team Rocket down and there is a mass arrest at their headquarters". Norman said to them. Max and May sits with Norman as they watched the news report.

Max is in deep though as he watches the news. "I wonder". Max said to them. Norman, May, and Caroline looks at Max. "Wonder about what, Max"? May asks Max. Max looks them. "I wonder that is the mission. Zeo told me". Max said to them.

Norman looks at Max as he nods to him. "You mean the trainer that rescued you three years ago". Norman said to Max. Max nods to Norman. "Yeah it seems it was only yesterday that he rescued me". Max said to them.

Flashback 3 years ago

Max is heading to Fortree City. He has five badges as he plans to complete in the Hoenn League. His starter is the Ralts that he saved as a kid. Max's current is a Kirlia, Mightyena, Grovyle, and Aron.

Max is eating lunch as he hears a familiar voice. "Well, well, well, it's the geek of Petalburg City". A mean rival said to Max. Max looks at the bully as two of his buddies show up. Max frowns at them. "What are you doing here, Rick"? Max asks the main bully named Rick.

Rick looks at Max as he scoffs at him. He has sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He is a couple of years older than Max. He has a red shirt and brown pants and tennis shoes. "You know getting gym badges and training my pokemon to be the best. After you embrassed me at the Mauville City Tournament, you need to be put in your place". Rick said to Max.

Max glares at Rick as he grabs a pokeball. "If it's a battle you want, a battle is what you get". Max said to Rick. Rick has an evil sly on his face as he grabs a pokeball."Tentacruel get in there". Rick said as he sends his Tentacruel. Max remembers this pokemon from the tournament. "Ok Kirlia, Lets Ash it up", Max said as he lets Kirlia.

Rick looks at Max. "When are you going to change that lame battle cry"? Rick asks Max. Max frowns at Rick. "It's how I keep my memory of a great friend and mentor alive". Max said to Rick. Rick rolls his eyes at Max. "What ever geek, Tentacruel use poison jab". Rick said to Tentacruel.

Tentacruel's tentacles glow a dark purple color as it is heading towards Kirlia. Max notices this. "Kirlia use teleport". Max said to Kirlia. Kirlia disappears from the incoming poison jab. Rick frowns at Max. "Tentacruel use water pulse to lure out Kirlia". Rick said to Tentacruel.

Tentacruel fires a water pulse. Max realizes this as he looks at them. "Kirlia send it back with psychic". Max said to Kirlia. Kirlia fires it's psychic at the incoming water pulse back on Tentacruel. Tentacruel gets the damage from the psychic. Rick nods to his friends. "Alright guys, time to join in". Rick said to his two friends. They send out an Aridos and a Zangoose to battle.

Max frowns as he sees that he is in a three on one battle. "That is cheating Rick", Max said to Rick. Rick looks at Max. "No one is here to defend you this time to fight this, geek. Tentacruel poison jab now". Rick said to Tentacruel. "Aridos use poison sting". The guy said to Aridos. "Zangoose use crush claw on them now". The second guy said to them.

Max looks at the incoming attacks. He shields Kirlia as he gets hit and falls to the ground. Rick looks at them. "You are so weak, geek". Rick said to Max. Max looks at them as a Bagon watches the battle and how Max defended Kirlia. Max gets up as he is injured. "You won't win, Rick". Max said to Rick. "Tentacruel finish this off with hyper beam". Rick said to Tentacruel.

Just as Tentacruel fires a hyper beam at Max and Kirlia, a protect comes out of no where to protect Max and Kirlia. Plus a thunderbolt comes out of no where and lands on Tentacruel. Rick and his two buddies are taken back by the strange attacks.

Max notices a mega evolve Lucario protecting them. "A Mega Lucario, where it come from"? Max asks himself as Kirlia is by his side.

Rick and his two buddies look at this. "Alright who did that"? Rick asks them. "I did", a mysterious trainer said to them. Rick and his two buddies look around to find the owner. "Show your self, I am not scare of you". Rick said to them.

The mysterious trainer is in a high tree. "With pleasure", the mysterious trainer said as he jumps down and lands on the ground close to Max. Max looks at the mysterious trainer.

Rick looks at the mysterious trainer. "Who are you anyways"? Rick asks the mysterious trainer. The mysterious trainer glares at them. "The name is Thunderbolt, Zeo Thunderbolt. When you are making trouble for the innocent, the thunderbolt is coming for you". The mysterious trainer named Zeo said to Rick.

Rick and two buddies laugh at Zeo. "The thunderbolt is coming for me. That's the most lamest saying I ever heard one. Let's show this guy who is boss". Rick said to Zeo. Zeo is not amused as he looks at Lucario and his Raichu. "Lucario and Bolt, look after the kid and his Kirlia. Lucario use heal pulse on Kirlia. I got the pokemon to deal with these clowns. This battle will not take long". Zeo said as he grabs a pokeball. Lucario and the Raichu named Bolt nods to Zeo.

Zeo looks at the Tentacruel, Zangoose, and Aridos. "Spiritomb, I call upon you". Zeo said as he lets out his Spiritomb. Rick and his two buddies are scared as they see Zeo's pokemon. "I am not scared of that over grown ghost type pokemon". Rick said to Zeo.

Zeo looks at them. "Messing with this kid is the biggest mistake of your pokemon career". Zeo said to them. Rick looks at Zeo. "What ever, Tentacruel poison jab". Rick said to Tentacruel. "Aridos use psychic now". The second bully said to Aridos. "Zangoose use crush claw". The third bully said to them.

Zeo is not impressed by them. "Use Dark Pulse, Spiritomb", Zeo said to Spiritomb. Spiritomb fires a massive dark pulse at Tentacruel, Aridos, and Zangoose. The three pokemon went down as they have swirls in their eyes. Rick and his two buddies are scared as they lost the battle. Zeo looks at them. "If you ever mess with this kid or any innocent person again, I will defeat you so fast that you will never want to battle again. Is that clear". Zeo said to Rick and his buddies.

Rick and two buddies are scared and freaked out as they return their pokemon. "Yeah", Rick said to Zeo. Zeo looks at them. "Run now", Zeo said to them. Rick and his two buddies run off. Zeo looks at his Spiritomb. "Return Spiritomb for a job well done". Zeo said to Spiritomb as he puts it back into its pokeball.

Max looks at Zeo coming towards him as Kirlia is feeling better. "You, you defeated them like it was nothing". Max said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Max. "It was no big deal. Are you alright"? Zeo asks Max. Max looks at Zeo. "Not really, my arm really hurts. My name is Max". Max said to Zeo.

Zeo notices Max's wound on his arm. He grabs some bandages from his bag. Zeo cleans the wound and bandages it. "We need to get you to a pokemon center". Zeo said to Max. Max nods to Zeo. "Ok", Max said to Zeo as he is really tired. Max passed out. Kirlia is worried about him.

Zeo looks at Kirlia. "I know you are worried about your friend. I will get him to a pokemon center". Zeo said to Kirlia. Kirlia nods to Zeo as a Bagon also went to him. Zeo can tell that Bagon wants to go with Max. "You want to be with Max as well". Zeo said to Max. Bagon nods to Zeo. Zeo lets out his Salamence as all of them takes off to the Pokemon Center in Fortree City.

A little while later, Max comes around in a recovery room. He sees Zeo close by and Kirlia and Bagon are on the bed. "How did I get here"? Max asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Max. "I brought you here after you passed out". Zeo said to Max.

Max nods as he looks at Kirlia and Bagon. "Hey where did you came from"? Max asks Bagon. Bagon looks at Max as it tells him that he is a kind human, and it wants to go with him. Zeo looks at Max. "She wants to go with you, Max. She has a strong will and will be a great pokemon for your team". Zeo said to Max.

Max looks at Bagon as he looks at Zeo. "How did you know that Bagon is a girl"? Max asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Max. "I know this things, Max". Zeo said to Max. Max nods to Zeo as Bagon went towards him. Max pets Bagon. "You really want to come with me". Max said to Bagon. Bagon nods to Max.

Max has a smile on his face. "I need a pokeball. There is an empty pokeball in my bag". Max said to Zeo. Zeo grabs a pokeball from Max's bag. "Here you go", Zeo said to Max.

Bagon hits the pokeball in Max's hand. The red beam hits it as it went into the pokeball. It is not long as the catch gets confirmed. Max has a smile on his face. "I got Bagon. Welcome to the team". Max said to them. Zeo has a small tear as it reminds him when he catches a new pokemon.

Zeo gets up as he grabs his bag. Max looks at Zeo. "Zeo, I want to ask you if I could come with you". Max said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Max. "I am sorry Max. I have an important mission that I must complete. You must understand that my mission will be dangerous. Plus if you come along with me, it will distract you from your own journey". Zeo said to Max.

Max realizes this as he nods to Zeo. "Ok, but I want to thank you for saving me from Rick and his two buddies". Max said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Max. "Your welcome Max, just believe in your pokemon. They will go far. May the Hero's Light guide you". Zeo said to Max as he leaves the pokemon center.

End flashback

May, Caroline, and Norman looks at Max. "So this Zeo guy saved you". May said to Max. Max nods to May. "Yeah, there is something about him that looked so familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it. He reminds me of Ash". Max said to May.

May nods to Max as she misses Ash as well. "I haven't forgotten about Ash, Max. I just don't understand why he hasn't returned though. He said he was going on a training journey on Seafoam Island, but he never came back". May said to Max.

Norman and Caroline looks at them. "Ash must have a reason why, May Plus Zeo also has a reason why he didn't want you with him, Max". Norman said to them. May and Max nods to Norman. "We have not forgotten about him, dad". Max and May said to Norman and Caroline. They continue watching the news.

In the Sinnoh Region

Dawn is in Veilstone City's Pokemon Center. She has become a top coorindator in Sinnoh and Johto. Plus she has also become a Pokestylist. She often does travel and train her pokemon for contest. From time to time, she does meet up with Paul. However as of six months, Dawn and Paul are traveling together.

Dawn looks at the tv screen as Paul notices the news on tv. "Hmm, someone actually brought down that pathetic group down". Paul said to Dawn. Dawn nods to Paul. "Yeah, someone must be insanely strong to do that". Dawn said to Paul.

Paul nods to Dawn. "I want to challenge the guy that did it to a battle". Paul said to Dawn. Dawn looks at Paul. "There is no doubt that you would want to do that. Do you think it was Ash that did that"? Dawn asks Paul.

Paul looks at Dawn. "I am not sure, Dawn. Ash is the kind of guy that always fights with his friends against pathetic bad guys. He is a strong trainer I will give you that. You have not forgot about him". Paul said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at Paul. "I have not forgotten about Ash, Paul. He never hurt me like Kenny has". Dawn said to Paul as she remembers what Kenny did. Paul nods to Dawn. "I know". Paul said to Dawn.

Flashback 6 months ago

It is a rainy evening as Dawn is running away. She is really upset as she discovered that Kenny cheated on Dawn with Brianna. 'How could he do this to me'? Dawn thought to herself. She saw them on a date at Amity Square and kissing.

Dawn continues to run in the woods as she trips over a tree root. She quickly gets up to continuing running. All the sudden, Dawn slips on a steep hill and tumbles down. As Dawn is on the ground at the bottom of the hill, she notices her ankle is swelling. 'Great, Kenny cheated on me, I am soaking wet, and my ankle really hurts. What else can go wrong'? Dawn asks herself.

Dawn tries to walk as a lighting bolt hits a tree. The tree is falling towards her. All the sudden, an Urasring gets Dawn out of way from the tree as it brings her to his trainer. Dawn looks at Paul. "Paul", Dawn said to Paul. Paul nods to Dawn. "Come on Troublesome, there is a pokemon center close by". Paul said to Dawn. Dawn nods to Paul.

It is not long that Paul and Ursaring got Dawn to the Pokemon Center. She got a warm shower and into dry clothes as Nurse Joy checks out her pokemon and wrapped her sprained ankle. Paul notices the somber look on Dawn's face. "It doesn't take an idiot to see that something is wrong". Paul said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at Paul. "Kenny cheated on me with that tramp of a rival I had in Hoeen named Brianna. I saw them right in front of me, and yet Kenny blamed me for getting better than him". Dawn said to Paul.

Paul looks at Dawn. "I am not the talkative type, but I am going to say this. Kenny is a loser, a jerk, and an idiot who has gotten in your way far too many times. You are stronger than you look, and you are the social Butterfree of the group. You don't need Kenny anyways". Paul said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at Paul as she is starting to see him in a new light. "Thanks Paul", Dawn said to Paul. Paul nods to Dawn. Paul and Dawn lean in to a kiss. Dawn is taken back by the kiss as Paul is blushing. "I am not ready for a new relationship". Dawn said to Paul. Paul nods to Dawn.

End Flashback

Paul nods as he remembers what happened. "At least Conway knows to stay away unlike Kenny has". Paul said to Dawn. Dawn nods to Paul as they continue to watch the news reports on the mass arrest of Team Rocket.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 3

The Return of the Hero's Light

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: The News of the Fall of Team Rocket

In the Unova Region

Iris and Cilan are living together in Opelucid City together. Iris is the gym leader, and Cilan runs a connisour shop as he is an S class connisour. Iris is in the gym as she receives word from her assistant about the mass arrest on Team Rocket. She rushes out from the gym to the shop.

Cilan looks at Iris as he notices the rushed look on her face. "Iris, what's wrong"? Cilan asks Iris. Iris looks at Cilan. "Turn on the tv, major news", Iris said to Cilan. Cilan nods to his girlfriend as he turns on the television. Cilan is stunned to learn about the mass arrest of Team Rocket. "This brings mysterious flavors to the table". Cilan said to Iris.

Iris sighs to Cilan. "I am shocked to learn about this. I remember when Ash sent us emails about going on a training journey alone on Seafoam Island. I was supportive of his decision to go on it". Iris said to Cilan.

Cilan nods to Iris as he remembers. "That's right, I also backed him up. It was good for him to get stronger on his own without distractions". Cilan said to Iris. Iris looks at Cilan. "I don't understand why he hasn't returned yet. I still think something happened to him. I have not forgotten about him". Iris said to Cilan.

Cilan looks at Iris as he sighs to her. "You didn't have proof then, Iris. Plus I do share your concern about him. I haven't forgotten about him like an old fashioned recipe. Do you remember that incident two years ago, Iris"? Cilan asks Iris.

Iris looks at Cilan as she does remember. "Yeah a couple of thieves robbed the shop". Iris said to Cilan as she remembers about it. "Yeah the mysterious stranger named Zeo Thunderbolt saved the day and you". Cilan said to Iris.

Iris nods to Cilan. "There is something about the guy looked so familiar, but what threw me off is the Raichu. He said 'May the Hero's Light guide me'. It sounds like what the Village Elder would say". Iris said to Cilan. Cilan nods to Iris. "I know how much she meant to you, Iris". Cilan said to Iris. Iris nods to Cilan as they continue watching the news.

In the Kalos Region

Serena is in Lumious City as she and Clemont are dating. Serena is a two time Kalos Queen. She also does fashion designs from time to time. Clemont is still the gym leader. Bonnie is a trainer and a breeder.

At the shop, Meyer is watching the news. He is stunned to see the mass arrest on Team Rocket. He rushes over to the gym to get Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie. Clemont looks at Meyer. "Dad, what's going on"? Clemont asks Meyer.

Meyer looks at them. "There is a massive arrest of Team Rocket at their headquarters. They got defeated by a mysterious stranger". Meyer said to them. The three of them are stunned by this as sit in the living room.

Meyer looks at them. "If I was young, I would have done it myself". Meyer said to them. Clemont looks at Meyer. "Dad, you put down your secret super hero business two years ago". Clemont said to Meyer.

Serena looks at the news. "Do you guys think Ash is behind it"? Serena asks them. Clemont and Bonnie look at Serena. "I don't know Serena. If Ash was planning to take Team Rocket down, he would have told us. I was supportive of him on going on that training journey, and six years later he is MIA". Clemont said to them.

Bonnie looks at Clemont. "I have not forgotten about him, Clemont. You shouldn't give up on him". Bonnie said to Clemont. Serena nods to Bonnie. "I haven't forgotten about him either Clemont". Serena said to Clemont.

Clemont looks at them. "I know that giving into hope is dangerous, but I haven't forgotten about him either". Clemont said to them. They nod as the watch the news.

On Indigo Plateau

The Salamence lands close by to a lake. The mysterious trainer named Zeo Thunderbolt gets off as Raichu named Bolt and Lucario gets off with him. Zeo looks at them. "Return all of you, take a good long rest". Zeo said to them as he puts them into their pokeballs.

Zeo walks towards the Pokemon Center in Indigo Plateau. He notices a giant stadium and banners for an upcoming tournament. 'Sounds like a tournament is coming'. Zeo thought to himself. Zeo gets an uneasy feeling as he senses something else as well.

In the lobby at the Pokemon Center, Professor Oak, Scott, Mr. Goodshow, Brandon, and Lance are waiting for the arrival of the mysterious trainer, Zeo. As they see an tall and athletic pokemon trainer walk in. They are taken back by the looks of the trainer. "Is that him"? Brandon asks them. Scott looks at Brandon. "Yes it is". Scott said to Brandon.

Mr. Goodshow went up to Zeo. "We have been expecting you, Zeo". Mr. Goodshow said to Zeo. Zeo nods to him. "You brought company". Zeo said to Mr. Goodshow. Mr. Goodshow looks at Zeo. "Originally it was going to be Scott, myself, and Professor Oak. Scott invited Brandon, and Lance insisted that he comes as well". Mr. Goodshow said to Zeo. Zeo sighs to Mr. Goodshow as he walks over to them.

Scott looks at them. "Let's move this meeting to a private room". Scott said to them. Zeo nods to Scott as they went to a conference room.

In the conference room, they take their seats as Zeo looks at them. Mr. Goodshow looks at Zeo. "It's good to see you alive and well, Ash Ketchum". Mr. Goodshow said to Ash. Ash takes off his jacket, sunglasses, and hat as he looks at them. "How did you know it's me"? Ash asks Mr. Goodshow.

Mr. Goodshow looks at Ash. "I maybe the president of the Pokemon League Committee, so I have a higher lever of getting information from the rest of the public. Scott also knows as well of your latest accomplishment of taking down Team Rocket". Mr. Goodshow said to Ash.

Lance is shocked to see his old friend before him. "I never realized it was you. I spent the last couple of years looking for you, and you were taking down Team Rocket at their smaller bases, warehouses, and research factilies". Lance said to Ash.

Brandon is also shocked to the young man. "The last time I saw you young man, you were being rescued out from that place on New Island. What happened since then"? Brandon asks Ash.

Ash looks at them as he sighs. "I was on my way to head back to Pallet to go on a training journey for a year on Seafoam Island. The truth is I never got Seafoam Island. I got ambushed by Arnold and Team Rocket. Pikachu got killed by Arnold. He said if I went after Team Rocket idmeddiatly after that, he will kill my mom and Misty. Then he will go after the others just to get them to betray me. I spent two months at Professor Oak's lab recovering. After that I took of for training. I spent the last six years training my pokemon in isolated places and in extreme environments. I spent my first two years in the Orre region. I went by Zeo Thunderbolt. Zeo is the odd name and Thunderbolt was a tribute to Pikachu's strongest and powerful attack". Ash said to them.

They are shocked to learn about Pikachu's death. Lance looks at Ash. "You left to protect your friends and your family from Pikachu's fate". Lance said to Ash. Ash nods to Lance. "Yes, that day is a day I rather forget, but it is day that I can not forget". Ash said to them.

Mr. Goodshow looks at Ash. "There is a reason why Scott and I asked you here, Ash. In the last year and a half, the stadium gotten a huge upgrade to host the Golden World Tournament. All sorts of trainers are invited to compete including trainers and coorindators. Gym leaders, elite four members, and Battle Frontier Brains are automatically invited. Champions and myself sent out these golden pokeballs out to the trainers and coorindators. I know you must be interested to compete". Mr. Goodshow said to Ash.

Ash looks at Mr. Goodshow as his interest intrigues him. "I know I haven't been around a champion in the past year and a half to receive an invitation". Ash said to Mr. Goodshow. Mr. Goodshow looks at Ash as he pulls out a golden pokeball. "Ash, I saved this pokeball for you. Plus you can go by your codename until you are ready to reveal your self to everyone". Mr. Goodshow said to Ash.

Ash looks at the pokeball as he touches it. Information comes out with the authentic seal of the Pokemon League. "You really thought of everything. I accept". Ash said to Mr. Goodshow.

Mr. Goodshow nods to Ash as he has paper work for him to fill out. Ash sighs as he remembers the paperwork to fill out. It is not long that Ash fills it out. "Ok all you need to do on registration day, you need to hand this letter to Nurse Joy, and everything is handled". Mr. Goodshow said to Ash as he hands him a letter. Ash nods to Mr. Goodshow. "Very well, when does this tournament begin"? Ash asks Mr. Goodshow. Mr. Goodshow looks at Ash. "The Golden World Tournament will be in 3 months away". Mr. Goodshow said to Ash.

Ash nods to them. "Thank you, you all under a secrecy. This is my way of returning to the world". Ash said to them. They nod as they understand. Brandon, Scott, Mr. Goodshow, and Lance leaves the room. Professor Oak looks at Ash. "Ash, your mother is still worried about you". Professor Oak said to Ash.

Ash looks at Professor Oak. "I am still alive, Professor. She has not lost me yet. I put that argument behind me a long time ago". Ash said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods to Ash. "She still regrets about having that argument". Professor Oak said to Ash.

Ash looks at Professor Oak. "Invite her to come watch the tournament live. If she seeks forgiveness, I will grant her that". Ash said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods to Ash. "I will tell her that". Professor Oak said to Ash. Ash puts on his coat, hat, and sunglasses as he left the pokemon center.

As Zeo/Ash left the center, he senses the same uneasy feeling from before. 'I got a bad feeling that something more sinister is coming besides this tournament'. Zeo thought to himself as he walks back to the lake.

The young man sees Zeo walking away from the Pokemon Center. He grabs a phone from his back pocket as he makes a call to Arnold. "You better have a good reason to call me, Kenny". Arnold said to the young man revealed to be Kenny. "He is in Indigo Plateau, and he has the golden pokeball invitation to complete in the Golden World Tournament". Kenny said to Arnold.

Arnold has a pleased look on his face. "Good, that is what I was hoping for. Continue with your undercover, three months from now is when the plan comes together". Arnold said to Kenny as the phone call ends.

Arnold is in a building as he looks at the monitors. "I can finally have my revenge on you, Ash Ketchum". Arnold said to himself as he laughs evilly.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 4

The Return of the Hero's Light

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: The Reunion of the Friends Forever Squad

It has been three months since that infamous meet at the Pokemon Center. Zeo is at the special place training his pokemon. He realizes that starting tomorrow morning people are going to be every where in Indigo Plateau. Lucario went up to Zeo. 'Something wrong my friend'? Lucario asks Zeo.

Zeo looks at Lucario as he nods to him. "There will be a lot of trainers and corrindators competing in the tournament. Plus some of them are psychics. You know that some of my pokemon are not exactly people friendly". Zeo said to Lucario.

Lucario nods to Zeo as he knows which ones he means. 'I know, and plus you need to warn them all'. Lucario said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Lucario. "That is what I am planning to do". Zeo said to Lucario.

Zeo looks at his two gloves as he lets out all of his pokemon. About 100 pokemon come out around as Bolt and Lucario take there places with them. All of his pokemon are fully evolve, two times bigger than normal, and stronger than normal. Some of them can mega evolve as Zeo's mega ring is in a necklace with a thunderbolt pendant.

Zeo looks at the massive group of pokemon. "Starting tomorrow the Golden World Tournament will be taking place. Some of you have competed in tournaments while others has not. Some of these trainers are psychics meaning that they can go into your minds. If they talk to you telepathically just address me by Master or Zeo. I want all of you on your best behavior. I will try to use all of you in the tournament. You all know what you need to work on". Zeo said to them. The group of pokemon nods to Zeo as they got to training. Zeo sighs as the training will take all day.

The next morning, Zeo got up earlier to get regristered for the tournament. He wanted to beat the crowd. He arrives at the Pokemon Center with the letter in his hands. Nurse Joy looks at Zeo. "You know that regristation doesn't start until 9 am right". Nurse Joy said to Zeo.

Zeo puts the letter in front of Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy reads the letter. "Oh ok, I will take care of it". Nurse Joy said to Zeo as she takes care of his regristation. "Your suite number is 835 and here the tournament rules, guide book, a map of the studiums, shops and restaurants, and your suite key". Nurse Joy said to Zeo.

Zeo looks at the items as he puts them in his bag. "Thank you very much Nurse Joy". Zeo said to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looks at him. "I am glad that you are alright and your secret is safe". Nurse Joy said to him. Zeo nods to Nurse Joy. "Thank you for understanding Nurse Joy". Zeo said to Nurse Joy as he went up to the suite.

On the eighth floor, Zeo sees the door to the deluxe suite. 'If this suite 835, then I am in for special accommodations'. Zeo thought to himself. As he uses the key to get in the room, Zeo looks around the suite. 'This suite is big enough for at least 20 people'. Zeo thought to himself as he sees a list of who is also in this suite.

Misty Waterflower

Brock Slate

Tracey Sketchet

May Maple

Max Maple

Dawn Berltiz

Iris

Cilan

Clemont

Bonnie

Serena

Zeo Thunderbolt'

Zeo sighs as he realizes that is in the same suite with his old friends. 'If this is someone's idea to reunite me with my old friends really quickly, I don't think I want to face all of them so soon'. Zeo thought to himself as he is not as comfortable being inside. He writes a note for the others and quickly left the suite.

Meanwhile

It's around 10 am as Indigo Plateau is crowded with people. Misty and Brock are walking around. "I can not imagine when Lily found out that you burned your bridesmaid dress from her wedding". Brock said to Misty.

Misty looks at Brock with a grin on her face. "Brock, that dress was pink and girly to the point that I wanted to burn it at first glance. Lily was the bride and the wedding is over. I told Lily that I was going to burn it after the wedding is over". Misty said to Brock.

A familiar female voice hears what Misty's voice. "You actually burned a dress. You could have sent to me". The owner of the voice said to them as she walks over. Misty and Brock sees her and a guy walking towards them. "Serena, it's good to see you". Misty said to Serena. Brock sees Clemont. "It's been a long time Clemont". Brock said to Clemont.

Clemont nods to them. "It has been a long time. Have you two seen Bonnie by any chance"? Clemont asks them. Misty looks at Clemont. "No what's going on"? Misty asks Clemont.

Clemont looks at them. "My sister took off the minute we got off from the plane. I swear to Arceus; Bonnie has the energy of Ash did back in the Kalos days. Bonnie and I are competing in the tournament. Register first, play time later". Clemont said to them.

Brock grins at Clemont as he knows how big of a handful younger siblings can be. "She couldn't gone that far, Clemont. Plus she is bound to be at the Pokemon Center to register". Brock said to Clemont. Misty nods to them. "Plus the others might be here as well. One of us is bound to see her". Misty points it out to them. They nod in agreement as they look for Bonnie.

At another part of Indigo Plateau, Dawn and Paul already finish registration. Dawn has a simple cast on her wrist as Paul is with her. They notice May and Max coming towards them. "Hey May, Max", Dawn said to them. May looks at Dawn as she notices the simple cast on her wrist. "Dawn, it's good to see you, but what happened to you". May asks Dawn.

Dawn looks at May and Max. "Kenny and the Sinnoh Grand Festival happened". Dawn said to May as she doesn't want to go into it. Paul looks at them. "I take it that you two are checking out the sights". Paul said to them. Max looks at Paul. "Yeah", Max said to Paul.

Paul nods to them. "Dawn, I am going to do some training alone. I will meet up later in the suite". Paul said to Dawn. Dawn nods to Paul. "Of course", Dawn said to Paul. Paul leaves the area.

May looks at Dawn. "Are you and Paul dating"? May asks Dawn. Dawn looks at May. "Yeah, we are taking things slow. Plus we have an understanding. At tournaments, after Paul registers, Paul goes to do some training alone, and I walk around to check out the sights. Plus I have a grand festival to compete in, I focus on training alone while Paul does his own thing. Plus we do have practice battles, so I have picked up some of Paul's techniques". Dawn said to May. May nods to Dawn as they walk around together.

It is not long as they spot Cilan and Iris together. "I can not believe you started the bet on Ash being here and competing, Cilan. You never think of the consequences". Iris said to Cilan. Cilan looks at Iris. "I am sorry Iris. We were talking about Ash competing and returning on the plane, and Trip and Burgundy got in on our conversation with the bets and all of his Unova rivals started to place bets". Cilan said to Iris.

Iris sighs to Cilan as she looks at him. "I really hope you are right about this". Iris said to Cilan. Cilan looks at Iris as he notices Dawn, May, and Max coming towards them. "Hey guys", Dawn said to them.

Iris and Cilan looks at them. "Hey, it's been a long time since that rescue mission 6 years ago". Iris said to them. May nods to Iris. "Yeah it's like we are back together again". Max said to them. Cilan notices the cast on Dawn's wrist. "What happened to your wrist Dawn"? Cilan asks Dawn.

Dawn looks at Cilan. "Kenny happened at the Sinnoh Grand Festival about a month ago". Dawn said to Cilan. Cilan nods to Dawn. "You know Misty will want to pound the guy with her mallet". Iris said to Dawn. Dawn nods to Iris. "I have no doubt that she would do that". Dawn said to them.

All the sudden, they hear a voice. "What's wrong kid, are you too afraid to battle me". A mean voice said to someone. Max recognizes that voice as he runs off in that direction.

May looks at Max. "Max where you going"? May asks Max. Max looks at May. "Someone is in trouble". Max said to them. They follow Max to the scene. Max frowns as he sees his meanest rival Rick picking on Bonnie. "Leave her alone Rick". Max said to Rick as he is ready to defend Bonnie.

Rick looks at Max and his friends. "Well, well, well, it has been too long, Max. Are you ready to lose in the Golden World Tournament"? Rick asks Max. Max glares at Rick. "How would a guy like you would get invited to this tournament? Last time I checked bullies don't get invited". Max said to Rick.

Rick rolls his eyes as he presents his golden pokeball. "I did get invited to the tournament. Plus I will put you and every little kid trainer in your places as I will win, and plus battling you will be a waste of my time". Rick said to Max as he walks away. Max grits his teeth as he looks at Bonnie. "Are you ok"? Max asks Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at Max as she blushes at him. "Yeah, my brother is probably worried sick about me anyways". Bonnie said to Max. Dawn looks at Bonnie. "We can take you to the pokemon center". Dawn said to Bonnie. Bonnie nods to them as they went to the center. Little did they know that Zeo saw the entire thing. 'So you are still picking on younger trainers. You really shouldn't have'. Zeo thought to himself as he walks away.

At the Pokemon Center, Tracey, Misty, and Brock are with Clemont and Serena. Brock looks at Clemont. "Clemont, I am sure that someone must have spotted Bonnie by now". Brock said to Clemont. Tracey looks at Clemont. "I agree you need to calm down". Tracey said to Clemont.

Clemont looks at them. "I can't calm down. She took off when I told her to stay close to me. It's not like she is going to walk in with a group of good friends and telling me that she is ok". Clemont said to them. Just then Bonnie does walk in with the others. Serena looks at Clemont. "Uh Clemont, look behind you". Serena said to Clemont.

Clemont looks at Serena. "Bonnie is right behind me isn't she". Clemont said to them. They nod to Clemont as he turns around and see Bonnie with the others. "Bonnie, you know you should have stayed close". Clemont said to Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at Clemont. "I am sorry Clemont". Bonnie said to Clemont. Clemont sighs as he looks at Bonnie. "Your safe and that all it matters". Clemont said to Bonnie. Bonnie nods to Clemont. "You are the worrier of the group. You know that right". Bonnie said to Clemont.

Clemont nods to Bonnie. "Yes I do know. You need to get registered and then let's head up to the suite". Clemont said to Bonnie. Bonnie nods to Clemont as she takes care of it.

A few minutes later, the group is heading up to the suite 835. As they walk in, the group is amazed by the amenities in the room. "This is really cool". Serena said to them. "I agree". Dawn said to them. Max notices a note on the coffee table. "Guys check this out". Max said to them.

The group notices the note as Max reads it.

'Suite 835,

I am Zeo Thunderbolt, and I won't be in here very often. If you want information on me, you won't be able to get it. All I can tell you that I am a good guy, and I will be camping outside with my pokemon. Good luck to those that are competing in the tournament. If you are up against me, I will not be holding back. May the Hero's Light Guide You.

Zeo'

The group looks at each other as Max recognizes the thunderbolt symbol on the bottom of the note. "Zeo is here". Max said to them. Misty looks at Max. "You met him before". Misty said to Max. "Yeah, three years ago, he rescued me from Rick". Max said to them. Iris looks at Max. "I met him before as well about two years ago in the Unova region. He saved me from a couple of thieves that robbed Cilan's shop". Iris said to them.

They look at each other as Brock looks at them. "It can't be a coincidence that all of us are in the same deluxe suite together with a stranger". Brock said to them. Cilan looks at them. "I agree".

Cilan said to them. Iris looks at them. "It looks like someone went through some trouble to do this. It's like someone wants Zeo get reacquainted with the world and picked us to get started". Iris said to them.

Tracey looks at Iris and Max as he is not sure. "Maybe, do you remember what Zeo look like by any chance"? Tracey ask Iris. Iris looks at Tracey. "He look like a nomad with a beard and mustache. Come to think of it, he looks just like Ash but he has a scar on the side of his face". Iris said to Tracey.

Max nods in agreement. "Yeah but Ash always had his Pikachu with him, but Zeo did have a Raichu and a Lucario with him". Max said to them. The group nods to them. "We should look around together". Serena said to them. They nod to Serena as they left the suite and head out.

The group is walking around Athletes Village. They notices Rick and the mysterious trainer named Zeo talking. "How about a battle? Unless you are too scared to battle me". Rick said to Zeo.

Zeo is not amused as he looks at Rick. "Today was suppose to be my day off before the tournament gets started, but since you already pissed me off once today. I will make an exception for you that is". Zeo said to Rick.

Rick looks at Zeo as he is hearing this. Brock looks at them. "I will referee this battle". Brock said to them. Rick and Zeo looks at Brock. "I don't care who referees. I am going to win anyways". Rick said to them. Zeo looks at Brock. "Fine but this battle will not last very long". Zeo said to Brock.

The group looks at each other as the one on one battle is getting started. "This is an one on one battle between Rick and Zeo, now begin". Brock said to them.

Rick grabs a pokeball. "Dragonite let's go", Rick said as he lets out his Tentacruel. Zeo looks at the pokemon as he grabs a pokeball. "Meet a member of the Terrible Trio, Togekiss, I call upon you". Zeo said as he lets out his Togekiss.

Togekiss comes out to the field as it has a menacing attitude and look on its face. The group is taken back by Zeo's choice. "That's an actual Togekiss right"? Serena asks them.

Rick laughs at Zeo's choice. "You pick that pokemon to face my Dragonite. You are a bigger fool than I thought". Rick said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Rick as he is not amused by it. "You should look at Dragonite right now, Rick. Plus I saw how you were bullying another young trainer. Your arrogance will be your greatest down fall". Zeo said to Rick.

Rick notices that Dragonite is getting scared of Togekiss. He glares at Zeo. "Enough talk, Dragonite use dragon pulse". Rick said to Dragonite. Dragonite fires it's dragon pulse attack on Togekiss, but it didn't have any effect on it at all.

Zeo shook his head at Rick. "You should know better to use a dragon type move on a fairy type pokemon, Rick. Togekiss use hyper beam". Zeo said to Togekiss. Togekiss fires a pink colored hyper beam at Dragonite. Dragonite went down with swirls in its eyes. Brock and the others are shocked to see this. "Dragonite is unable to battle the winner is Zeo". Brock said to them.

Rick returns his pokemon. "I will not forget this, and I will defeat you in the tournament". Rick said as he took off. Zeo returns his Togekiss. "Return Togekiss for a job well done". Zeo said as Togekiss went back into its pokeball. He looks at the group. "It's been a long time, Max and Iris". Zeo said to them.

The group looks at them as they look at Zeo. "You really met them before". Tracey said to Zeo. Zeo nods to them. "Yes although it happened by a complete accident, but I was in the area at the time anyways". Zeo said to them. Brock looks at Zeo. "Do you want to join us for dinner tonight, Zeo"? Brock asks Zeo.

Zeo nods to Brock. "I suppose there is nothing wrong with that". Zeo said to them. Misty looks at Zeo. "I am Misty. This is Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena. You already met Max and Iris". Misty said to Zeo.

Zeo nods to them. "It's nice to meet all of you". Zeo said to them. They start walking back to the suite as Paul shows up. "Hey Dawn, oh you have a new friend". Paul said to Dawn. Dawn looks at Paul. "Yes, this is Zeo". Dawn said to Paul. Paul looks at Zeo as something about him is familiar to him. "Nice to meet you, Zeo". Paul said to Zeo.

Zeo nods to Paul. "Likewise", Zeo said to Paul. Brock looks at Paul. "We are heading back to get started cooking dinner. Do you also want to join us"? Brock said to Paul. Paul looks at Brock. "Sure", Paul said to Brock.

Back in the suite, Zeo notices the group getting dinner ready. "Are you sure you don't need any extra help"? Zeo asks Brock. Misty looks at Zeo. "You and Paul are the guest. Besides if I know Brock, Cilan, and Clemont, they will be cooking for at least 20 people". Misty said to Zeo.

May looks at Zeo as she nods to him. "Yeah Paul is aware of their cooking, but this is a first time for you". May said to Zeo. Zeo nods to May. "I will take your word for it". Zeo said to May.

About 40 minutes later, the table is set, drinks are out, and the food is ready. Zeo looks at the spread of food as the group sits together. Paul is sitting next to Dawn as Zeo is in the middle. Brock looks at them. "You can dig in, Zeo". Brock said to Zeo. Zeo nods as the group start serving themselves.

Max looks at Zeo as his curiosity is getting the better of him. "Hey Zeo are you from, where have you been on your journeys, and can I have a battle with you"? Max asks Zeo.

Zeo looks at Max as May looks Max. "You are getting into the personal questions already Max". May said to Max. Zeo looks at May. "It is ok, May. I originally grew up in Kanto, but I have traveled all over with my good friends. However in the last six years, I have been to more isolated places like the Orre region and Mount Silver". Zeo said to them.

The group is taken back by it. "The Orre region, that's the most desolate place in the entire world". Serena said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Serena. "The Orre Region can be rough and tough if you are prepared and have strong pokemon. I have spent two years there". Zeo said to them.

Max looks at Zeo as he is getting curious again. "What about your friends"? Max asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Max as he has a genuine somber look on his face. May looks at Max. "That's too deep of a question, Max. I apologize Zeo. My brother can be too curious for his own good". May said to Zeo.

Zeo looks at May. "It's ok May. His curiosity knows no bounds". Zeo said to May. Zeo continues eating quietly as he didn't bother getting desert or seconds. Cilan looks at Zeo. "You know there is more food right". Cilan said to Zeo.

Zeo looks at Cilan as he nods to him. "Yes, it is good, but I only limit myself to one plate of food per meal. Plus I don't usually eat desert either". Zeo said to them.

May has a dismay look on her face. "No desert, what kind of mother did you had"? May asks Zeo. Zeo looks at May as he frowns to her. Max looks at May. "And that's not a deep of a question to ask". Max said to May. Zeo looks at them. "No my mother was or is great. I didn't really eat desert while I was away that's all". Zeo said to them.

Misty notices something about the somber look on Zeo's face. "Where did you get that necklace? It is an interesting necklace". Misty said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Misty as he picks up the thunderbolt shaped pendant necklace. "This, I found it in the desert of the Orre Region. It reminds me of my most beloved partner I had". Zeo said to them.

Paul looks at Zeo. "How about a battle, Zeo"? Paul asks Zeo. Max looks at Paul. "Hold on a minute, I already ask Zeo to a battle". Max said to Paul. Paul looks at Max. "He has not accepted your battle challenge yet". Paul said to Max.

Zeo notices that a full blown argument is about to take place. "That's enough both of you, if you two are serious about battling me, report to the battle training field at 6:30 am tomorrow morning". Zeo said to them as the fighting stopped.

Max and Paul are quiet for a moment as the group notices Zeo returning to his calm self. "I will be there". Paul said to Zeo. "So will I", Max said to Zeo. Zeo nods to them as he waits for the others to finish eating.

Around 9:00 pm, Zeo realizes that it is getting late. "It was a nice meal. I better get going". Zeo said to them. Brock looks at Zeo. "Already", Brock said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Brock. "Yes, I must go". Zeo said to Brock.

Zeo leaves the suite as the group is confused on what just happened. "Is it just me or is Zeo opposite of Ash"? Iris asks them. Cilan looks at Iris. "Zeo is very different from Ash". Cilan said to them.

Serena looks at them. "Zeo is more calm and serious, and Ash is brash and dense". Serena points it out to them. Misty looks at them. "He seem so sad about his friends, mom, and most beloved partner for some reason". Misty said to them.

Brock looks at them as he grabs his jacket and some food. Tracey looks at Brock. "Brock where are you going"? Tracey asks Brock. Brock looks at Tracey. "I am going to talk to Zeo". Brock said to Tracey. Tracey looks at Brock. "I am going to join you". Tracey said to Brock as they left the suite.

At the special place, Zeo is in his sleeping bag as Lucario and Bolt are with him. 'I take it you saw your old friends, my friend'. Lucario said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Lucario. "I did. They have not changed that much". Zeo said to Lucario.

Lucario nods to Zeo as he senses someone coming. "You and Bolt go hide. Two humans are coming". Zeo said to them. Lucario and Raichu nod as they hide in a tree. Zeo stands up as he senses them with his aura. "I know you here, Brock and Tracey". Zeo said to them without turning around to face them.

Brock and Tracey look at each other as they arrive at the lake. "How did you know it's us"? Tracey asks Zeo. Zeo turns around as he sees Tracey and Brock. "My aura, tell me what have you two accomplished". Zeo said to them.

Brock looks at Zeo. "I am a pokemon doctor, and I have a clinic in Pewter City. I do travel from time to time to assist Nurse Joys in emergency situations. I am engaged to the Battle Pike Queen Lucy to be married". Brock said to Zeo.

Tracey looks at Zeo. "I am a pokemon watcher and I am Professor Oak's assistant. I am currently dating Daisy and planning to propose to her soon". Tracey said to Zeo.

Zeo nods to Tracey and Brock. "You two are happy in your lives. That's great". Zeo said to them. Brock looks at Zeo. "Are you ok, Zeo? You seem so sad at dinner". Brock said to Zeo. "Plus what's with the one plate of food per meal"? Tracey asks Zeo.

Zeo looks at them. "When I was away, I changed my eating habits drastically. Plus when they asked about my friends and family, it just brings some memories. Plus it was the best tasting food in a long time". Zeo said to them.

Brock looks at Zeo as he is getting the feeling that Zeo is really Ash. "Ash is that really you"? Brock asks Ash as Tracey looks at Brock as he looks at Ash. Ash removes his hat as he looks at them. "Yes it is me Brock". Ash said to Brock. Tracey has a shocked look on his face as he looks like he is going to faint.

Ash went to Tracey as he catches him in time. Brock looks at Ash holding an old cold Tracey as he gets him to sit down close by to a tree. "What happened Ash? I thought you were going on a training journey to Seafoam Island". Brock said to Ash.

Ash looks at Brock as he sighs to him. "The truth is, I never made it to Seafoam Island. Arnold lead an attack with Butch, Cassidy, and elite members of Team Rocket. Arnold killed Pikachu, Brock. I got injured in the attack. Arnold said if I went after Team Rocket idmeddiatly after that, he will kill my mom and Misty and go after the others just to get you guys to betray me. I spent two months recovering at the lab, and after that I left for the Orre Region". Ash said to Brock.

Brock has a stunned look on his face as he realizes it. "You left to protect us and your mom, didn't you". Brock said to Ash. Ash nods to Brock. "Yes I did, Brock. I couldn't pull you guys from your own goals and romantic stuff. If you did came with me, you probably won't have that clinic or be engaged to Lucy right now". Ash said to Brock.

Brock looks at Ash as he realizes that he is right. "You are right, Ash. I wouldn't have that clinic or be engaged right now. I understand why what you did, and I am not angry with you, Ash". Brock said to Ash.

Ash nods to Brock as he notices Tracey is coming around. "Ash, it is you". Tracey said to Ash. Ash nods to Tracey. "Yes Tracey", Ash said to Tracey. Tracey looks at Ash. "You look different". Tracey said to Ash as he sees the combo on his face.

Ash looks at Tracey as he touches his beard and mustache. "Yeah I ha this for my deep cover while I was away". Ash said to them. Brock looks at Ash. "Ash, was it you that brought Team Rocket down"? Brock asks Ash.

Ash looks at Brock and Tracey. "Yes", Ash said to them. Brock and Tracey are stunned to learn this. "That's incredible Ash", Brock said to Ash. Tracey nods in agreement. "I agree Ash. You took upon yourself to bring them down". Tracey said to Ash.

Ash nods to them. "Thanks you two besides Professor Oak, Mr. Goodshow, Scott, Brandon, and Lance knows that I am alive. I don't know how the others will take it especially Misty". Ash said to them.

Brock looks at Ash as he nods to him. "Ash, the others will understand. You left to protect us from Arnold's plan and Pikachu's fate". Brock said to Ash. Tracey nods to Ash. The three of them share a reuniting hug. Brock and Tracey notices their stones glowing a bright red and orange color respectively.

They pull them out. Brock looks at them. "It's just like the spirit of Daniel said, our stones will glow and reignite its power when we get reunited with you". Brock said to Ash. Ash nods to Brock and Tracey. "It is only a matter of time when the others get reunited with me. Plus they might be concerned when you two haven't returned yet". Ash said to Brock.

Brock and Tracey nods to Ash. "It's good to have you back Ash". Brock said to Ash. Tracey nods to Ash. "We will keep your secret safe". Tracey said to Ash. Ash nods to them as they leave the special place.

Brock and Tracey walk back to the suite. Misty looks at them. "What took you two so long"? Misty asks Brock. Brock looks at Misty. "We talked to Zeo. He is a cool guy". Brock said to Misty. Tracey looks at Misty. "It's just he has been through a lot of tough things over the years". Tracey said to Misty.

Misty nods to them as she is curious about Zeo. 'Zeo, who are you really'? Misty thought to herself.

Meanwhile

Kenny walks in a building. He got footage of the battle earlier. Arnold looks at Kenny. "I take it you got the footage from that battle". Arnold said to Kenny. Kenny hands the camera to Arnold. "Yes", Kenny said to Arnold. Arnold looks at the quick battle. "He has gotten stronger than I thought". Arnold said to Kenny.

Kenny nods to Arnold. "He won't be easy to capture then". Kenny said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Kenny. "Oh he will be captured, Kenny. You have gotten training using it". Arnold said to Kenny. Arnold shows Kenny the device on a table. Kenny nods to Arnold as their plan is coming together.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

The Return of the Hero's Light

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Opening Ceremonies and Tributes

It is early the next morning as Zeo is at the training field. He notices the group arriving on the training field. "Right on time", Zeo said to them. Iris looks at Zeo. "Why did you pick an early hour for a battle anyways"? Iris said to Zeo. Bonnie nods in agreement. "Yeah I am not that awake yet". Bonnie said to Zeo.

Zeo looks at them as he sighs. "I wanted to see if they are serious about battling me. Since both of them are here then, they must be serious about it. Plus since you all are here, it must mean that all of you are serious about watching this battle then. Am I right". Zeo said to them.

The group look at Zeo as he got it right. "Uhh yeah", Tracey said to Zeo. Brock looks at Zeo. "I can referee the battle". Brock said to them. "Sure", Max said to Brock. "Fine by me", Paul said to Brock as Zeo nods to him.

Max walks on the trainer box as Paul gets their as well. Zeo notice this as an agruement is about to happen. "Let's not agrue on who goes first and have a double battle". Zeo said to them. Paul is curious on how Zeo know that he was going to agrue. "Fine", Paul said to Zeo. "It would be better than arguing anyways". Max said to Zeo.

Brock looks at them as they are ready for a battle. "The double battle between Zeo and Max and Paul will now begin". Brock said to them. "Lucario and Bolt, I call upon you". Zeo said as Zeo said as he lets out Lucario and a Raichu from their pokeballs.

Max and Paul looks at Zeo's choices of pokemon. They grab a pokeball. "I hope you remember this pokemon. Shelgon, let's Ash it up". Max said as he lets out Shelgon. Paul rises a brow on Max's choice as he lets out Ursaring.

Zeo looks at their choices. "You have the first move". Zeo said to them. Max looks at Zeo. "You may regret that Zeo. Shelgon start out with Zen Headbutt on Raichu". Max said to Shelgon. "Ursaring use Hammer Arm on Lucario". Paul said to his pokemon.

Zeo notices the two pokemon heading towards Bolt and Lucario. 'Bolt use protect and Lucario use psychic to stop Ursaring in its tracks'. Zeo mentally said to them.

Raichu puts up a protective veil as Lucario's eyes glow blue as it uses psychic on Ursaing. Shelgon got hit by the protective veil. Max and Paul are taken back by how strong Zeo's pokemon are. "Ursaring break free and use focus blast". Paul said to Ursaring. Max looks at them. "Shelgon use flamethrower at full power". Max said to Shelgon.

Zeo notices this as he looks at his pokemon. 'Bolt use thunderbolt and Lucario use aura sphere'. Zeo mentally thought to his pokemon. Bolt and Lucario sends their most powerful attacks on them.

Shelgon and Ursaring got defeated with swirls in its eyes. Brock declares Zeo the winner. Max looks at Zeo. "That's a great battle", Max said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Max as Paul looks at him. "You surely didn't mess around on your training". Paul said to Zeo. Zeo looks at them. "I must go for now". Zeo said to them as he returns Bolt and Lucario back to their pokeballs and left.

Clemont looks at them. "Guys is it just me or Zeo didn't use a verbal command"? Clemont asks them. The group looks at Clemont. "Come to think of it, Zeo didn't say anything unless, he communicated with his pokemon telepathically". Cilan said to them.

Iris looks at them. "I thought only psychics can communicate with pokemon telepathically". Iris said to them. Brock looks at Iris. "Some psychics can but some people like Anabel can sense what pokemon are feeling. However there might be another way that he could have communicated with his pokemon". Brock said to them.

Dawn looks at Brock. "You don't mean through aura do you". Dawn said to Brock. Brock nods to Dawn. May looks at them. "I do remember one time when Ash met a Lucario and his aura matched to Sir Aaron". May said to them.

Serena looks at them. "Zeo must have gotten a lot of training done to do that". Serena said to them. Brock nods to Serena. "Most likely", Brock said to them.

Bonnie looks at them. "Do you guys notice that Zeo actually put his Raichu in a pokeball? Plus if memory serves me correctly, Pikachu never got into his pokeball". Bonnie points it out to them.

Misty looks at Bonnie. "She is right, and come to think of it. I don't even recognize that Raichu at all". Misty said to them. Brock ponders about it as Tracey got the same idea. "Maybe we should get some breakfast and a nap". Iris said to them. The group nods as they went back to the room.

Later on, the group are walking around Athletes Village. "It will be awhile until the opening ceremonies, so let's have some fun before everything gets to crazy". Dawn said to them. The group nods to Dawn as they see Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak coming towards them.

Misty looks at them. "Mrs. Ketchum, I did not know you are coming". Misty said to Delia. Delia looks at the group. "Yes well, I wanted to come see the tournament live. It has been a long time since I came to an event like this". Delia said to them. The group continues exploring around until it's time for the opening ceremonies.

At the opening ceremonies, Zeo notice the other trainers and coorindators completing in the Golden World Tournament. He recognizes his old rivals and his friends rivals through the various regions. One trainer in particular went up to Zeo as he has an intrigued look on his face. "So it's really you, we meet again". Tobias said to Zeo.

Zeo turns around and recognizes him. "So you know who I am". Zeo said to Tobias. Tobias nods to him. "You may have changed drastically, but I know that determined look from anywhere. Don't reveal yourself to the youngest Maple until after you battle him". Tobias said to Zeo.

Zeo frowns as he looks at Tobias. "You sound like you know that I will battle him first in the first round". Zeo said to Tobias. Tobias looks at Zeo. "All I am saying that you will face him in battle, and I will look forward to facing you again". Tobias said to Zeo. Zeo looks at Tobias. "I will have a special team when we battle". Zeo said to Tobias.

Tobias looks at Zeo. "I will be waiting for it". Tobias said to Zeo as he walks away. Zeo looks at the various rivals and notices Drew with May and Paul with Dawn. 'Their love for each other must be really strong'. Zeo thought to himself. He notices a white envelope in his hands. 'I wonder what's with this envelope. Every one that is competing in this tournament has one'. Zeo thought to himself.

Mr. Goodshow went to the podium. "Trainers and Coorindators, I want to welcome you to the Golden World Tournament. For the preliminary round, we are doing something differently. In the white envelopes, you will find the name of your partner. You and your partner has to win three battles. Your partner will be your opponent for the first round in the second part of the tournament. Now you can open your envelopes, and spend tonight meeting your partner to plan your stradgeties. Battles will begin. Mr. Goodshow said to them.

Zeo opens the envelope and pulls out a piece of paper. He sees Misty's name on the piece of paper. 'So Misty is my partner. Things might be difficult'. Zeo thought to himself.

On the other part of the field, Misty is with the others that is competing. "I am paired with Clemont". Max said to them. "I am paired with May". Bonnie said to them. Iris looks at them. "I am paired with Drew". Iris said to them. May has a shocked look on her face. "It could be worse Iris; you could be be paired with Conway, and I got paired with Harley. Dawn said to Iris. May has a sympathic look on her face. "I feel for you Dawn". May said to them.

Cilan looks at them. "I am paired with Paul". Cilan said to them. They look at Misty who is starring at her piece. "Who are you paired up with Misty"? Max asks Misty. Misty looks at them. "I am paired with Zeo Thunderbolt". Misty said to them. The group is surprised by it.

It is not long until their partners shows up. Harley looks at Dawn. "We are going to have a fun time together hun". Harley said to Dawn. Dawn has uncomfortable look on her face as Paul notices it. Paul glares at Harley. "If you so much hurt my girlfriend, I will defeat you so fast that your hat will go flat". Paul said to Harley.

Harley has a scared look on his face. "Relax, I already have a girlfriend in Soledad, and besides you and Dawn are meant to be together". Harley said to Paul. Harley looks at Dawn. "Let's go Dawn, we got stradgey to plan". Harley said to Dawn. Dawn sighs as she makes the best of it. 'At least it is not Conway'. Dawn thought to herself.

Drew walk towards them. "So Iris, ready to talk stradgey", Drew said to Iris. Iris nods to Drew. "Sure", Iris said to Drew. Paul nods to Cilan as they go to plan their stradgey. Clemont and Max went on their own way and May and Bonnie went on their way as well.

Misty looks at Zeo. "I guess we should go to plan our stradgey". Misty said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Misty as they leave the stadium.

At the special place, Misty notices a tent as she looks at Zeo. "This is where you hang out at". Misty said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Misty. "Yes", Zeo said to Misty as Lucario, Bolt, and Syvleon walk towards them. Zeo realizes that it is almost time. "Misty, we need to battle in sync through the preminary rounds. I know you are a strong and tough gym leader and command water types like its nothing. Plus when we get through the preminary round, make no mistake I want a full 100% from you". Zeo said to Misty.

Misty nods to Zeo as she notices three pokemon looking at Zeo. "What's going on Zeo"? Misty asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Misty. "Every year since my most beloved pokemon partner died, I always do a special tribute to it. Do you want to see it"? Zeo asks Misty.

Misty looks at Zeo as she is smiles to him. "Yeah", Misty said to Zeo. Zeo looks at his pokemon. "Bolt, Lucario, and Syvleon, the time has come. You know what to do". Zeo said to them.

Bolt sends a discharge attack into the sky as Lucario uses psychic to manlipuate the discharge. Misty and Zeo look up as the electric drawing looks like Pikachu. Then Syvleon fires shadow ball attack in the sky to give the firework effect. Misty is in awe of the tribute. "Your most beloved partner was a Pikachu". Misty said to Zeo.

Zeo nods to Misty. "Yeah, it was my, my first pokemon". Zeo said to Misty. Misty looks at Zeo as she wants to know more. "What happened to Pikachu"? Misty asks Zeo.

Zeo looks at Misty as it feels really painful to talk about. "Pikachu got stabbed to death. You should head back to the suit". Zeo said to Misty. Misty nods to Zeo. "Ok, I am planning to use Gryadros". Misty said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Misty. "Very well", Zeo said to Misty. Misty leaves the special place for the suit.

Back at the suit, Misty walks in as the group was on the deck. Dawn looks at Misty. "Misty did you see the light show in the sky"? Dawn asks Misty. May looks at Misty. "It was a like a light show at night". May said to Misty.

Serena, Iris, and Bonnie look at Misty. "You look like you got to see it up close". Serena said to Misty. Misty has a busted look on her face. "Yeah I got to see it up close". Misty said to them.

Dawn looks at Misty. "Really how did he do it"? Dawn asks Misty. Misty looks at Dawn. "It's not my secret to tell Dawn". Misty said to Dawn. Dawn sighs as she looks at Misty.

Misty sighs as she sits on the couch. Brock looks at Misty. "You had a good time with Zeo". Brock said to Misty. Misty looks at Brock. "Yeah, he told me that I am a strong and tough gym leader. Then I watched the tribute from where he was at. When he opened up to me about Pikachu, it was too painful for him to talk about". Misty said to Brock.

Brock nods to Misty. "Zeo must have been through a lot Misty. Plus everyone was in awe of the light show. In a lot of ways, it does remind us of Pikachu". Brock said to Misty. Misty agrees with Brock. Zeo and I have to get through three battles together before facing him off in a battle. Something tells me, it will not be easy". Misty said to Brock.

Meanwhile in another room, Professor Oak and Delia watched the light show. "That was absolutely beautiful". Delia said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods in agreement. "Yes it was. Someone really put a great display". Professor Oak said to Delia.

Delia looks at Professor Oak. "It looked just like Ash's Pikachu didn't it". Delia said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods to Delia. "It sure does". Professor Oak said to Delia. Delia looks at Professor Oak as she gets the feeling that he might be hiding something from her and everyone. "Do you know if Ash is still alive or even out there"? Delia asks Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Delia as he may have a busted look on his face. "Why do you ask"? Professor Oak asks Delia. Delia looks at Professor Oak. "That tribute and that drawing look just like Ash's Pikachu. Everyone knew what Ash's Pikachu look like. You still must know something why Ash disappeared don't you". Delia said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Delia as the jig might be up. "Delia, it is not my place to say about it. I am sworn to a secret. You have to find out on your own". Professor Oak said to Delia as he went to his room for the night. Delia still ponders what Professor Oak is hiding from her as she suspects that Ash is here.

Meanwhile

In an abandoned building in Indigo Plateau, Arnold and Kenny are monitoring the entire city to find Ash. Arnold did see Delia on the monitors earlier as he has an evil grin on his face. Kenny looks at Arnold. "How are we going to lure Ash out? It's not going to be easy considering how high the security is these days". Kenny said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Kenny as he rolls his eyes to him. "Actually there are a few trainers are in this competion that is working for me, just like you". Arnold said to Kenny as a group of eight trainers walk in the room. Kenny walks over to the group of trainers.

Arnold looks at them. "Your mission is to capture Ash Ketchum, and he is alive under the code name Zeo Thunderbolt. I need him to be alive for my plans to work. You can work alone or work together. I will not tolerate you losing to Zeo during the tournament. If you do lose to Zeo, you will be fired". Arnold said to them.

The nine trainers nod in agreement. "Yes our leader", the nine trainers said to Arnold. Arnold nods to them. "All of you are dismissed except Kenny and Scarlett". Arnold said to them. A female trainer named Scarlett went up to Arnold as Kenny went up to him as well. Scarlett has crimson red hair and sharp green eyes. She has a black and red clad outfit with combat boots.

Arnold looks at them. "I hold my highest confidence in the two of you capturing him. The others not so much unless they can pull off a win against an elite four member or a contest master. I know you are paired with someone Scarlett". Arnold said to Scarlett.

Scarlett looks at them. "Some loser named Devin honestly I can hold my own even in a tag battle. Besides when we face each other, he will not stand a chance". Scarlett said to them. Kenny looks at Scarlett. "You might as well worry about your ego". Kenny said to Scarlett.

Scarlett looks at Kenny. "Does it look like I care about your opinions Kenny"? Scarlett asks Kenny. Arnold looks at Scarlett. "Now now, Scarlett, Kenny does make a point. When the two of you do win, you can really crush him. Plus I want you to follow Zeo like a ninja". Arnold said to Scarlett.

Scarlett looks at Arnold as she nods to him. "Of course Arnold", Scarlett said to Arnold. Kenny looks at Scarlett as he has an intrigued look on his face. Arnold looks at them. "You two are dismissed". Arnold said to them. Scarlett and Kenny leaves the building. Arnold has an evil look on his face. "I am coming for you, Ash Ketchum". Arnold said to himself as he looks at a special machine. 'Soon my revenge will be complete'.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7

The Return of the Hero's Light

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Updates will be irregular.

Chapter 6: First Round Rumble and Confrontation

Early next morning, Zeo is at the pokemon center as he is getting information on who he and Misty is facing in the first preminary round. Delia walks in the lobby as she sees Zeo. 'Could he be'? Delia thought to herself as she went up to Zeo.

Zeo looks at the screen as he finds out he is facing between Damian and Katie. 'I have been waiting a long time to face you off in battle, Damian'. Zeo thought to himself. "Excuse me", Delia said to Zeo.

Zeo turns around and sees a woman. "Can I help you"? Zeo asks Delia. Delia's heart flutters as she sees her son. "Is it really you"? Delia asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Delia as this is not the best place to talk. "Follow me", Zeo said to Delia.

Zeo and Delia went to a private room. Zeo takes off his sunglasses and his hat. "Yes mom, it is me". Ash said to Delia. Delia has a happy look on her face. "Ash Ketchum, where have you been? You don't look very presentable". Delia said to Ash.

Ash looks at his mom as he sighs, and it will be very hard to explain to her. "It's hard to explain mom, and I have to meet up with Misty soon". Ash said to Delia.

Delia looks at Ash as she is not listening to him. "You left six years ago for a camping trip , and you never came home to go for a training journey. You owe me an explaination". Delia said to Ash.

Ash frowns as he is getting upset. "Mom, if you truly knew what happened and why I left, you would understand. I left to protect that I care about and love, and that includes you and Misty the most". Ash said to Delia.

Delia has a confused look on her face as she touches Ash's face. "Ash honey, I just want to know, and you should get rid of your mustache and beard. You don't look very presentable". Delia said to Ash.

Ash nods as he does not agree with her. "No mom, this beard and mustache are a part of my deep undercover mission. It has taken a long time to grow it. I am not getting rid of it". Ash said to Delia. Delia looks at Ash. "Ash please reconsider this; I want to see you with a clean face just like I remembered". Delia said to Ash.

Ash frowns at his mom as he puts his foot down. "No, I am not the same 13 year old kid traveling in Kalos, mom. I am keeping this until it's time. This talk is over". Ash said to Delia as he grabs his hat and sunglasses and left the private room.

Delia has a hurt look on her face. 'Ash, what has happened to you'? Delia thought to herself as she leaves the private room.

In the lobby, Brock is looking at the screen as he gets the information who his friends are up against in the first round. 'At least Misty and Zeo will get Damian out of the way'. Brock thought to himself. He sees Zeo heading out from the Pokemon Center. 'I wonder what's wrong with him'. Brock thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Brock sees Delia coming in the lobby as she is sitting on a chair. Brock walk towards her. "Mrs. Ketchum, what's wrong"? Brock asks Delia.

Delia looks at Brock as she sighs to him. "I do not understand him". Delia said to Brock. Brock looks at Delia as he gets the feeling who Delia is talking about. "Come with me", Brock said to Delia. They went back to the private conference room.

Delia looks at Brock. "You know that Ash is here and alive don't you". Brock said to Delia. Delia nods to Brock. "Yes I recognized him so easily, and yet he has changed so much". Delia said to Brock.

Brock nods to Delia. "Yes he has changed Mrs. Ketchum, and I can not blame him for the changes he has made. Tell me what happened when you saw him". Brock said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia explained to Brock about the talk she had with Ash. Brock looks at Delia. "I have never him so assertive before. However due to the circumstances that Ash is in right now, he has his reasons for doing it. I am not angry with him for the reasons why he did it. He went on his own, and he is a lot stronger than he was six years ago. You should know this, Mrs. Ketchum. Ash confided in me during the camping trip. He told me about the argument that you and Ash had. He wanted to travel on his own, and in the process he really grew up. He may have changed but deep down; he is the Ash that we know and love. I would recommend to give him his space for now. The next time you and Ash do talk, I should be in here to mediate". Brock said to Delia.

Delia nods to Brock as she considers it. "I have really miss Ash, Brock. You remember when Ash was kidnapped and put under mind control by Arnold. I was furious with Arnold, and I was really worried about Ash. When he told me about the one year training journey alone, I wanted him to bring someone with him, prefer one of the others. I was concerned that Arnold would strike again. He never got arrested like Dr. Yung was". Delia said to Brock.

Brock nods to Delia. "Did you ever told him about your concern about Arnold coming back"? Brock asks Delia. Delia looks at Brock. "No, I guess I let my over protectiveness got the better of me". Delia said to Brock.

Brock nods to Delia. "Like I said, give him some space for now. Plus I would tell him that when you do talk again". Brock said to Delia. Delia nods to Brock as Max walks in the room. "Brock, I am glad to found you. May is attempting to cook breakfast for everyone". Max said to Brock.

Brock's eyes widen as he hears this. "I will be right up. I got to go, Mrs. Ketchum". Brock said to Delia as they quickly left the private room. Max looks at Brock. "What's that about with Ash's mom"? Max asks Brock.

Brock looks at Max as he knows that Max does not know that Zeo is really Ash yet. "She got upset about something, and we talked about it". Brock said to Max. Max nods to Brock as he seems to but it.

They walk in the suite and notice May cooking. Brock looks at May. "May, step away from the kitchen". Brock said to May. May looks at Brock as she backed off. 'At least Ash knew how to cook before the big disappearance.

As the group sit down to eat, they talk about their opponents. "Zeo and I face off Damian and Katie", Misty said to them. Max looks at them. "I do remember Ash facing her in the Hoeen League years ago". Max said to Misty.

May nods as she also remembers. "I remember that battle. She even switched her pokemon around just to have the type advantage". May said to them.

Cilan looks at May as he is dismay by it. "That sounds bitter to me. According the rules, each person can use one pokemon in the preminary rounds". Cilan said to them.

Misty nods to them. "Bonnie and I are facing the Amazing Mandy and Georgia". May said to them. Iris looks at May. "Georgia is known as a dragon buster and prefers oppents to have dragon types for her to defeat". Iris said to May. Bonnie looks at them. "Who is the Amazing Mandy though"? Bonnie asks them.

Brock looks at Bonnie. "Amazing Mandy was the first opponent that Ash ever faced in the Pokemon League. Mandy was the favorite to win that battle, but Ash proved them wrong. It was at the Indigo Plateau like we are now". Brock said to Bonnie. Bonnie nods to Brock as she keep in mind.

Clemont looks at Max. "Max and I are facing Conway and Ritchie". Clemont said to them. Dawn looks at Clemont. "Conway is known for her defensive strategies, and he is creepy". Dawn said to them. Clemont nods as he keeps it in mind. Misty looks at Max. "Ritchie will remind you of Ash, and they have similar pokemon. He nicknames his pokemon". Misty said to Max. Cilan and Paul and Iris and Drew are facing random people.

The group is heading out to the stadiums as Zeo is waiting for Misty. Misty looks at Zeo. "I take it you know which pokemon you are going to use". Misty said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Misty. "It is not very difficult at all who to chose for this battle, espeically in this battle Misty". Zeo said to Misty. Misty nods to Zeo as she wonders who he meant.

In Stadium 4, it is the stadium where the group's battle is going to take place. Bonnie is nervous as she and May are battling first verse Georgia and the Amazing Mandy. In the locker room, Bonnie is holding a pokeball in her hands. Zeo walks in the room. "Sorry I didn't know that anyone is in here". Zeo said to Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at Zeo. "It's ok, I am really nervous about being out there. I always watched Ash's battles, but actually being on the field is different". Bonnie said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Bonnie. "You got a great partner in May. Georgia is not going to know how to battle a coorindator like her. As for Mandy, he has a big ego". Zeo said to Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at Zeo. "How did you defeat him"? Bonnie asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Bonnie. "By having a lot of faith in your pokemon and in yourself. Bonnie looks at Zeo. "Do you think that Ash will be proud of me if May and I defeat them". Bonnie said to Zeo.

Zeo looks at Bonnie. "I think he will be proud". Zeo said to Bonnie. Bonnie nods to Zeo. "I will have faith in myself and my pokemon to defeat them". Bonnie said to Zeo. Just then Bonnie's stone glows as Zeo's stone also glows as well. Bonnie looks Zeo. "Ash is that really you"? Bonnie asks Zeo.

Ash removes his sunglasses and hat. "Yes it is me, Bonnie". Ash said to Bonnie. Bonnie has a happy look on her face. "We really missed you, Ash. We did not know where you went after that camping trip, and now you gave me some pep talk". Bonnie said to Ash.

Ash nods to Bonnie. "I am back Bonnie. You must keep this a secret. Your brother and some of the others do not know yet". Ash said to Bonnie. Bonnie nods as she keeps it a secret. Little did Max know that his stone slightly glowed as well.

Bonnie heads out to join May. May notices a determined look on Bonnie's face. "Are you ready"? May asks Bonnie. Bonnie nods to May. "You bet", Bonnie said to May.

Out on the field, May and Bonnie are standing on one side of the field while Mandy and Georgia are standing on the other side. "You know the plan", Mandy said to Georgia. "Yeah focus on the pipsqueak first then May". Georgia said to Mandy.

The referee looks at them. "The battle between May and Bonnie and Mandy and Georgia will now begin. Each trainer can use one pokemon for the tag battle. Begin". The referee said to them. Georgia lets out Beartic while Mandy lets out his Exeggutor

May grabs a pokeball. "Blazekin take the stage". May said as she lets out Blazekin. Bonnie lets out Dedenne for the battle.

The battle begin between them. "Exeggutor use egg bomb on Dedenne". Mandy said to his pokemon. "Beartic use icicle crash on Dedenne as well". Georgia said to her pokemon.

May and Bonnie realize what their plan is as May frowns about this. "Blazekin cover Dedenne and use fire spin". May said to Blazekin. Bonnie sees Blazekin covering her pokemon and fires a torrent of fire at the moves. "Dedenne use nuzzle on that oversized teddy bear". Bonnie said to Dedenne. Dedenne makes it's move as it nuzzles with electricity on Georgia's Beartic.

Georgia looks at Bonnie. "Do you think that lame attack will do anything to my Beartic". Georgia said to Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Georgia. "I don't think I know. Nuzzle also paralyzes the target as well". Bonnie said to Georgia.

Georgia is taken back as she notices that her Beartic is paralyzed. "What"? Georgia said as Mandy notices this. "Exeggutor use sludge bomb on Dedenne". Mandy said to his pokemon.

Bonnie notices this as she looks at Dedenne. "Dedenne use iron tail to send it right back". Bonnie said Dedenne. May smiles as Bonnie is fighting back. "Blazekin use sky uppercut on Beartic". May said to Blazekin.

Dedenne uses iron tail as it sends the sludge bombs right back at Exeggutor. Mandy is taken back by this. "Exeggutor no", Mandy said to his pokemon as it got hit by Bonnie's plan.

Bonnie looks at them. "I maybe a young trainer, but I am friends with a stronger trainer than the both of you combined. I am not a pushover either". Bonnie said to Mandy. May looks at Bonnie wondering who is she talking about.

Georgia notices that Beartic is still paralyzed by Dedenne's nuzzle attack as it got hit by May's Blazekin. "I did not expect the pipsqueak to be this strong". Georgia said to Mandy. Mandy looks at Georgia. "Neither did I", Mandy said to Georgia as he is reminded of a certain opponent from a long time ago.

May looks at Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie, are you ready to finish this up"? May asks Bonnie. Bonnie nods to May. "You bet May". Bonnie said to May. "I have the perfect combo for those two. All you have to do is have Dedenne use thunderbolt". May said to Bonnie. Bonnie nods in agreement.

May looks at them. "Blazekin use fire spin". May said to Blazekin. Bonnie looks at them. "Dedenne use thunderbolt". Bonnie said to Dedenne. As Blazekin sends a fire spin towards the opponents pokemon, Dedenne's thunderbolt is also send towards Exeggutor and Beartic. Mandy and Georgia tells them to dodge it, but it is too late. Exeggutor and Beartic falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The referee looks at them. "Both Exeggutor and Beartic are unable to battle. The winners are May and Bonnie". The referee said to them. The crowd goes nuts over this. "May and Bonnie worked well together to defeat Mandy and Georgia". The MC said to them.

In the locker room, the others are amazed by Bonnie and May's victory. "Way to start us strong", Dawn said to them. Harley rolls his eyes as he somewhat agrees. Clemont sighs in relief for his little sister. Zeo nods as Bonnie got the confidence to win the battle. Iris looks at them. "That was not bad at all for Bonnie". Iris said to them. Max has a smile on his face about the win. Cilan looks at them. "Bonnie must have a bold recipe in the battle". Cilan said to them. They look at them. Clemont looks at them. "He must mean that she has a bold idea". Clemont said to them.

Misty looks at Zeo. "Are you ready, Zeo"? Misty asks Zeo. Zeo looks at Misty. "Yes", Zeo said to Misty as he has an angry but determined look on his face.

Misty and Zeo heads out from the locker room. They head towards the field as May and Bonnie are heading back to the locker room. Misty looks at them. "That was a great battle". Misty said to them. May nods to Misty. "Thanks Misty", May said to Misty.

Bonnie looks at Zeo. "I have to thank you, Zeo. If it wasn't for your advice, I would have lost the battle, and I would have let May down". Bonnie said to Zeo. Zeo nods to Bonnie. "Your welcome Bonnie", Zeo said to Bonnie. Bonnie has a smile on her face as she hugs Zeo.

May has a smile on her face. "Thanks Zeo", May said to Zeo as she and Bonnie went back to the locker room.

Misty and Zeo walk out towards the field as they see Damian and his partner Katie coming towards the field. Misty recognizes Damian right away from a long time ago. "Katie, let's beat these losers really quick". Damian said to Katie. Katie rolls her eyes as she notices something about Zeo. "What ever Damian", Katie said to Damian.

Damian looks at Zeo. "You maybe going by a lame codename, Zeo. I will defeat you. Zeo glares at Damian. "If you knew who I really am, you better prepare yourself for a humiliating defeat. Plus if you recognize the pokemon I am going to use, you will be surprised on how far it has come". Zeo said to Damian.

Misty looks at Zeo as she is curious if Zeo and Damian has meet each other before. She grabs a pokeball as she is ready to battle them.

Damian rolls his eyes as he looks at Zeo. "What ever, I bet all of your pokemon are weak anyways". Damian said to Zeo as he laughs at him. Katie frowns at Damian as she does not like him at all.

The referee looks at them. "The battle between Damian and Katie and Zeo and Misty will now begin. Each trainer can use one pokemon. The battle will end when one side's pokemon is unable to continue. Begin", the referee said to them.

Damian grabs a pokeball "go Machamp", Damian said as he lets out his pokemon. Katie grabs her pokeball. "Walrein lets go", Katie said as she lets out her pokemon.

Zeo glares at Damian as he grabs a pokeball. "Meet the leader of the Iron Will of Fire Team, Charizard, I call upon you". Zeo said as he lets out his pokemon.

Misty looks at Charizard and notices that it is two times bigger than normal. "Misty calls Gyarados". Misty said as she lets out her pokemon.

Katie is fazed by Zeo's pokemon while Damian was slightly fazed by it. "Machamp us rapid fire dynamic punch on that over grown lizard". Damian said to Machamp. Katie looks at Walrein. "Walrein use hydro pump on Gyarados". Katie said to her pokemon.

Zeo and Misty notice the incoming attacks. "Charizard stop Machamp in its tracks with flamethrower". Zeo said to Charizard. Misty looks at them. "Use flamethrower as well Gyarados". Misty said to her pokemon.

Both Charizard and Gyarados fires a torrent of fire at Machamp and the incoming hydro pump. As the attacks collided, Machamp is pushed back a lot, and a blanket of steam covers the field.

Damian grits his teeth as he looks at Katie. "Great we can't see a thing". Damian said to Katie. Katie looks at Damian. "How am I suppose to know that a water pokemon like Gyarados can use fire attacks". Katie said to Damain.

Damian rolls his eyes as he is looks at them. "Machamp use thunder punch on Gyarados". Damian said to his pokemon. Katie sighs as she looks at Walrein. "Walrein use ice beam on Charizard". Katie said to her pokemon.

Zeo sees this as he knows that the attacks might land a direct hit. "Charizard use protect and cover Gyarados". Zeo said to Charizard. Charizard uses protect as a special veil covers it and Gyarados. Misty looks at Zeo as she is grateful for it.

Misty nods as she is free to attack. "Thanks Zeo, Gyarados use twister". Misty said to her Gyarados. Gyarados uses a powerful twister attack. Even though it damages Machamp and Walrein, it even got rid of the steam. Katie notices that Walrein is breathing heavily as it is really tired.

Damian is getting really mad as Zeo and Misty are getting the upper hand in the battle. "I do not need her and her weak Walrein to win. Arbok let's go, and both of you use hyper beam". Damian said to them as he sends out his Arbok.

Misty glares at Damian. "Using another pokemon is against the rules". Misty said to Damian. Katie is taken back by her partner's action. Zeo looks at Misty. "I will finish this, Misty. Charizard use blast burn on Machamp and Arbok now". Zeo said to Charizard.

Charizard uses it's most powerful attack on Damian's pokemon. Both Machamp and Arbok went down with swirls in its eyes. The referee looks at them. "Due to Damian's cheating, the battle is over making Zeo and Misty the winners". The referee said to them.

The crowd goes nuts as they booed Damian. The MC looks at the field. "This is suppose to be a partnership in the preminary round, but Zeo and Misty will be moving on to the next round". The MC said to them.

Misty and Zeo returns their pokemon as Damian walked away with his pokemon. Zeo looks at Katie. "This battle would have been different if Damian was not your partner". Zeo said to Katie. Katie nods as she shake hands with Zeo and Misty.

In the locker room, the others are surprised by the outcome of the battle. "Zeo and Misty really worked together despite what Damian did". Paul said to them. The group nods to Paul as Misty walked in the locker room. Max looks at Misty. "Where is Zeo"? Max asks Misty.

Misty looks at Max. "He already left the stadium. He told me that he has things to do, and I didn't pressed him". Misty said to Max. Max nods as he wonders more about Zeo.

Meanwhile, Arnold is watching the matches on tv. He frowns as he sees that Damian lost to Zeo. Damian walks in the building as he went up to Arnold. Arnold looks at Damian. "I told you that I will not tolerate you if you lose to Zeo Thunderbolt. You of all people should have known who he really is". Arnold said to Damian.

Damian is really scared as he looks at Arnold. "But sir, I do not know who are you talking about". Damian said to Arnold. Arnold glares at Damian. "You lost to Ash Ketchum. You can't possibly tell me that you do not remember him, and that Charmander you abandoned years ago". Arnold said to Damian.

Damian has a guilty look on his face. "But, but, I had no clue that it was them sir". Damian said to Arnold. Arnold glares at Damian. "I told all of you that if you lose to Zeo Thunderbolt/Ash Ketchum that you will be fired". Arnold said to Damian.

Damian looks at Arnold. "But, but, please sir, I want to get back at him. Give me one more chance, I will not fail you. I will do anything. I swear". Damian said to Arnold as he is begging him to stay.

Arnold looks at Damian as he rolls his eyes. "If you really want to stay on this, I think I have a something for you to do". Arnold said to Damiam as he pulls up something on his computer. Damian looks at a picture of a special kind of battery.

Arnold looks at Damian. "I want you to steal this battery from the Kalos Power Plant and the Kanto Power Plant. These two batteries are needed to power up this machine. Without them, my plans will be ruined". Arnold said to Damian.

Damian nods to Arnold. "I will do it". Damian said to Arnold. Arnold nods to Damian. "Good, I expect you to be back in four days, and I will give you my Vileplume and Alakazam to help you". Arnold said to Damian. Damian nods to Arnold as he receives the two pokemon and left the building.

Arnold looks at the machine as he has an evil scheme with it. "Once I get the batteries to power up my machine, I will be unstoppable". Arnold said to himself as he has an evil laugh.

End chapter


End file.
